Sing A Song For & From The Heart
by NikkiWritesX
Summary: Elena has a history she doesn't like to be reminded of, but what happens when someone figures out her love for singing? Updated regularly.
1. Tragic Begginings

**Sing A Song For & From The Heart**

 **New story, new channel. Let's go! - Nicole ;D**

You know when people say the heart is capable of shattering into a million pieces?

They weren't lying.

When you walk into a room, smeared with your parents' blood... All of your emotions go on overdrive. You don't just feel, but hear, see and taste your heart shattering.

The taste was unbearable, though- so that influenced her first reaction to this horrific scene.

She sprinted upstairs, swung her bathroom door open and heaved within an inch of her _own_ life; whilst she silently pleaded that her brother, Jeremy, didn't get home until later tonight.

Because she could guarantee he'd have a _much_ stronger reaction.

Once she half-satisfied her aching stomach, she ran downstairs again and grabbed the home phone, dialling 911.

An unnaturally bubbly voice greeted her, "You have dialled 911, how can I help you?", her voice never dropped it's calm and collected stance- despite the fact that Elena was sobbing uncontrollably into the phone.

"I-I n-need an a-am-ambu-l-lance!" she cried to the receiver.

"Sweetie, are you hurt?" the lady asked, sounding more alarmed than most.

"N-No b-but my-my parents!", she stuttered letting her eyes wander to their unmoving bodies.

"Okay, what is your address, dear?" she said, sounding less alarmed and more pitiful.

She quickly gave her the address and glanced back at her parents.

Her mother's eyes fluttered open, only to squeeze shut again as she grimaced- presumably from the pain. That's when she noticed the big, gaping hole in her mother's stomach.

"Mom!" she screamed, fleeing from the phone, across the room to her mother.

"shhh, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine. I've called for help... We'll be fine." she cooed, her mother unconsciously nodded her head 'How the roles have been reversed' she mused, usually being the one seeking her mother's comfort- not the other way round.

"Elena..." she rasped, Elena briskly nodded her head, letting out a sob whilst doing so.

"Yes?" Elena said, briefly choking on a cry that she refused let escape her throat, she had to be strong. Especially for her mother

"If I don't survive this..." Elena gaped at her mother, but didn't interrupt her "Just know that I'll always be proud of you, with whatever decision you make- I'll always be there for you... As for you father." her voice broke at the end of her sentence and Elena stole a glance at her father.

His eyes were already glassed over and Elena shook uncontrollably as she looked at her father's lifeless face.

"Dad," she cried, dragging him over to where they were and hugged him too. She knew what had happened.

"Elena," her mother said in an unhealthily quiet voice, Elena spun around again to look at her.

"We will always love you, pursue your dreams and live fully, we will always be watching over you..."

Elena's head shook from side to side "No! You're gonna be fine!" with that her mother's eyes drifted shut and the colour was drained from her cheeks.

"MOM! WAKE UP! NO! MOM!" she screamed just in time for the door to be kicked in as she helplessly enveloped her mother and father's body in a death-grip hug.

This was all her fault.

She should helped them.

So as she finally gave in to the darkness and collapsed between her parent's lifeless bodies,

She was grateful.

 **I know it's** ** _extremely_** **short but it will be constantly updated, I also should let you know that although I'm young, I would still like to be... helped. LOL. Seriously though, be mean, I won't mind! XXX- Nicole ;)**


	2. It's Okay To Fear Your Dreams

Elena was beyond irritated at her friend right now.

"But Elenaaa! Your voice is _amazing_ and you damn-well know it!" Caroline stated in disbelief. Honestly, Elena could be so stubborn sometimes! Doesn't she know that any girl would _kill_ to have her voice?

"Caroline, I've told you this before! I. Don't. Sing!" she said, raising her voice an octave to make her point clear.

Caroline huffed, stood up from the bed and began pacing the room "What do I have to say , _or do,_ to convince you. To. Sing?!" she replied in the same tone, mocking her.

"Give me a life supply of Eggplant Parmeasan.", she smirked. Her friend narrowed her eyes "I'm Joking. But, seriously, I can't... Considering my history and all..." she trailed off, attempting to avoid the subject.

Caroline didn't get the memo. "You know, you still haven't told me why he dumped you." she pried, but in a softer tone than what she used in her previous lecture.

"I know, I know..." she dragged on. A thick layer of tension filled the room, thick enough to cut through with a knife. Caroline was eager to break said _tension_ , so she used one of her mastered skills... _Changing the subject._

"Anyways, I found this on the grill's pinboard..." she took out the poster "I thought I might as well _try_ to persuade you to come with me..."

Elena stared down at the poster, wide eyed.

 **Karaoke Night**

 **Mystic Grill**

 **Wednesdays, 7:30- 11pm**

 **Come on down to the grill and sing along to your favourite tunes with your friends!**

She unconsciously chuckled at the cringe-worthy poster. _Classic grill,_ she mused. " Care, I-"

"No!" Caroline interrupted "No. You're doing it whether you like it or not, and I'm doing it with you!" she blurted.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed, gaping at her friend, "You- You would do it with me?" she stuttered.

"Does that mean you'll come?" She said, a glimmer of hope in her cerulean eyes.

Elena sat in silence, contemplating this. If she said yes, a whole lot of things could go wrong- _but a whole lot of things could go right, too_ the traitorous part of her mind said. And as she looked at her friends expression, she realised she was exposing herself completely to Elena- she was practically pleading with her eyes... So she made her decision, "Yes. Yes, I'll sing with you."

Caroline grinned so brightly she was certain she was capable of lighting up the whole world.

"Oh my god!", she then let out a high-pitched squeal making Elena regret her choice already

"What are we going to wear? What song are we going to do?"

"Caroline..."

"Should we match clothes?"

"Stop, Care..."

"No, you're right, that would look too cliché. We should-"

"CAROLINE!" Her friend immediately stopped rambling.

"What?" she asked, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Why are you so worried?" she questioned, but couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto her face. True, Caroline could go over-the-top, but she's never that bad!

"Because...", she dragged on "It's _Wednesday_ , today." she implied.

Elena sat there baffled for a few seconds, confused as to why this was relevant to anything. Then it clicked.

Before she could say anything, her friend was hauling her up from the bed and rushing her to the closet. "Quick, quick! We've got three hours to get both of us dolled up, choose our song and _practice_ it!"

Elena looked at herself in the mirror.

And took a doubletake.

She was wearing a red dress that began on the rise of her breasts, and ended mid-thigh. It had a V-neck and was embroidered with jewels, the colour contrasted perfectly with her tanned legs that were partially covered by knee height, heeled leather boots. The dress also hugged her figure, showing of her hourglass curves.

She had even applied a pair of false lashes and straightened her hair for good measure.

"Care, not that I don't appreciate this, but don't you think this is a little much? I feel _really_ exposed right now." she complained, mumbling towards the end.

"No! It's _perfect_. Chuck on a leather jacket and let's go!"

She did as she was told.

Damon looked around the grill, seeking company.

His eyes landed on a particularly well dressed brunette at the bar, chatting to what looked to be a close friend of hers.

As if sensing my gaze, her eyes drifted around the room- eventually stopping on mine.

Her face was angelic and beautifully carved, with high cheekbones, a long slender neck and a petite nose.

His face was one of a greek god's, a sharp jawline and a thick neck. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and as his unbelievably blue eyes blinked, naturally curly lashes briefly rested on his cheek bones.

Her doe eyes were the same shade as her hair and her lips were plump and rosy.

His pink lips were pursed in a thin, straight line.

He was...

She was...

Perfect.

Their gazes lingered until the DJ spoke over the mic "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to karaoke night!" cheers rang throughout the room "As you may or may not know, we only have one person singing tonight."

The brunette's face paled.

"Caroline!" Elena cried. "You told me you'd sing with me!"

Caroline shrugged and laughed until she saw Elena's expression. "Elena! You don't need me up there! I'll be cheering you on from down here. I _promise_ you'll do amazingly. Pleeeease!"

"Fine, fine. _Bitch._ " she muttered

"Oit!" She squealed, and slapped her friend on the hand "I heard that!"

Elena cracked a smile "I know, I intended you to" she laughed

Caroline shook her head and laughed.

"May Elena Gilbert please make her way to the stage!" the person over the mic cheered

Elena briefly locked eyes with the blue-eyed stranger again

And winked

He smirked, but didn't expect her to get on the stage.

 _Elena Gilbert_ he mused, as he watched her shyly walk to the stage- much to his disbelief.

She spoke into the microphone, with a quivering voice "H-hi guys." she smiled, apparently everyone else took notice of her looks and mimicked the action "I'm going to play something for you that you should all recognise- hope you like it!"

Her friend then rushed on stage with a guitar and everyone gasped, causing Elena to blush.

She took a deep breath then strummed the familiar chords.

 **I met you in the dark,  
You lit me up.**  
 **You made me feel as though,  
I was enough.**  
 **We danced the night away,  
** **We drank too much**  
 **I held your hair back when**  
 **You were throwing up.**

He stared at her, stunned.

She had a beautiful voice.

And if anyone said otherwise they'd have to be insane.

He must have gaped at her ages.

He didn't expect anything less.

 **Then you smiled over your shoulder,**  
 **For a minute I was stone-cold sober.**  
 **I pulled you closer to my chest.**  
 **And you asked me to stay over**  
 **I said, I already told ya,**  
 **I think that you should get some rest.**

 **I knew I loved you then**  
 **But you'd never know**  
 **'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go**  
 **I know I needed you**  
 **But I never showed**  
 **But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**  
 **Just say you won't let go**  
 **Just say you won't let go**

She was reflecting my thoughts right now,

I did need her.

And I _would_ speak to her.

 **I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed,**  
 **I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head.**  
 **And I'll take the kids to school,**  
 **Wave them goodbye.**  
 **And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night.**

 **When you looked over your shoulder,**  
 **For a minute I forget that I'm older.**  
 **I wanna dance with you right now,**  
 **Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever.**  
 **And I swear that everyday you'll get better,**  
 **You make me feel this way somehow.**

 **I'm so in love with you**  
 **And I hope you know**  
 **Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold**  
 **We've come so far my dear**  
 **Look how we've grown**  
 **And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**  
 **Just say you won't let go**  
 **Just say you won't let go**

A lone tear escaped her eye and everyone's smile dropped.

Damon could tell something was wrong.

 **I wanna live with you**  
 **Even when we're ghosts**  
 **'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most**

 **I'm gonna love you till**  
 **My lungs give out**  
 **I promise till death we part like in our vows**  
 **So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows**  
 **'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old**  
 **Just say you won't let go**  
 **Just say you won't let go**

 **Just say you won't let go**  
 **Oh, just say you won't let go**

She strummed the last chord and everyone cheered.

She flashed her pearly whites to everyone and made her way off the stage.

Caroline sprinted to her and flew into her open arms. "I _knew_ you could do it!"

Elena nodded against her friend's shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut releasing an unwelcome stream of tears.

She ripped herself from her overjoyed friend and sprinted to the bathroom.

She blacked out a metre from the door.

But that blue-eyed man had caught her- just in time.

He worriedly pushed a brown lock of hair from her face and wiped away the obvious tear-mark streaks.

He was going to find out what had happened to this girl.

Because that wasn't just stage freight.

It was much, _much_ deeper than that.


End file.
